How Wonderful Life Is Now You're In The World
by HopelessJuliet
Summary: A Moulin Rouge/Twilight story. Invovling a few songs and cute romances, you're sure to love this story... I hope :D
1. Authors Note!

**Hi people and welcome to How Wonderful Life Is Now You're in the world!**

Now some of you may have guessed that this was originally on Deelovestwilight account, but now I have my own account and it's coming on here!

celebrates

Now This is just an authors note so the next chapter will be the beginning and if you've already read it all, then I will TRY and update very soon. Thank you so much if you've kept reviewing and keep on doing so now!

Now here's the story!!


	2. Tearful Goodbye's

Tearful goodbyes

I sat on the grass in my back garden and sighed.

Today was my first day at my _new _school. I had been to so many different schools recently I was getting sick and tired of it. But I knew this time I wasn't going to move in two weeks as this school was a _boarding school._

I shuddered at the thought. Luckily, though, I was still a junior and my dad didn't have to pay as much as he would've had to pay if I was a senior. But still, I didn't like the thought of going to school and then staying at the school for the rest of the term.

I looked at my newly bought mobile and checked the time. It was 6am and I didn't even have to leave till about 7:30. Jeez what was I even doing up so early?

I quickly decided to do something, as it would keep me busy. If I were dormant for too long, my thoughts would drift into unpleasant memories, ones I wanted to forget forever. But still, the memories of my mother's death haunted me like an annoying ghost, and still, today, made me cry.

I shook my head vigorously to get rid of the thoughts and breathed in deeply. Today I had to be calm and collected, not an emotional wreck. I stood myself up and made my way back into our newest house. It was a 2-bedroom house with a lounge, kitchen, garden etc. Thankfully, I have an en-suite in my room so I don't need to share the bathroom with Charlie.

As I walked into the kitchen, I found a note on the table from Charlie.

_Bella,_

_Sorry I'm not here at the moment. I was called out about an incident in Salem. I'll be back before you know it so I can take you to school. See you in a while._

_Dad._

I sighed at the letter. He was always pulled out to the main town in Oregon. He was always pulled out to the main town in any state. This time it happened to be Salem.

I wish we could've moved to California but it was too expensive there. Well for us it was. Charlie doesn't get much pay, even though he's high up in the Police career. He was practically the chief now. He was old enough and had the experience, but the only problem was that some other man that was in his _twenties _was where my dad should be. _I bet that guy has a lot of connections. _

I picked up the note, folded it and put it in my pocket in case I forgot. I had a tendency of forgetting where people where, even if they left a note. Once when I was little, I got lost in the supermarket and my mum went berserk. She called the police, well Charlie, and he came into the supermarket with a _firing squad. _I don't remember much after that but I know it didn't turn out too well.

Well, as Charlie wasn't going to be here for a while, I made myself some breakfast that consisted of eggy-bread. I was a pro in the kitchen. Even my dad admitted that. I could make something out of anything, just like my mum, and feed at least two people. Sometimes I wasn't sure if Charlie would survive without my cooking everyday.

After breakfast I went upstairs and had a shower to clean myself up. The heat of the water on my body relaxed me a little. I was very nervous about my new school. Usually I wouldn't be because I moved so many times but I suppose at this school, I was _living _in the school, living with people that might be really horrible or probably really creepy.

Once I got out of the shower I went to my room and got dressed. I wasn't sure of what I wanted to wear so I decided on something simple and comfy. I picked up some old jeans, a white tank top and a gray jacket. It would be easier for me to blend in if I was wearing dull colors.

All the rest of my things were already packed and ready to go by last night otherwise I knew I would forget it all this morning. In that moment, I shamefully remembered that I had put the hairdryer in one of bags so I had to search through my bags to find it. _God I'm stupid. _

I then blow-dried my hair and put it up in a simple ponytail. I heard the door open and closed and guessed it was Charlie. I ran downstairs and greeted my father.

"Hey Dad. Hungry?" I already knew the answer before it came out of his mouth.

"No it's okay Bell's." Okay maybe _not. _He saw that I looked slightly confused and he just smiled at me.

"Bella there's no time for me to eat. Have you got your stuff ready?" Ah. He was nervous. At least I wasn't the only one.

"Yes dad. And yes I've got my phone, keys, wallet etc etc." I sighed at my dads look.

"Dad I'm going to be fine. If anything happens I'll call you." Charlie then gave me his crinkly smile and scooted me out the door while he got my bags.

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Bye dad. Love you." I hugged my dad goodbye. I couldn't believe he was crying.

"Okay Bells. Bye love." He then walked slowly off, every now and then turning to wave. When he got to his car, he turned round for the last time and waved goodbye.

I tried to put on a happy but sad face for my father. I think he just didn't want to let me go in case he lost me as well. I watched my father drive off, turned around and walked towards the main office with my suitcase and bag in tow, ready to face what terrors this school through at me.


	3. Identical Lessons

**A/N: Sorry I didn't say anything last chapter but I will now! HOORAY! It's on my account. Anyway's for all the people that have read this before I'm SORRY that it all moved around but can you still read it again and review because it's changed slightly from what it was originally. Anyway, here's chapter 2 :D**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Identical Lessons**

As I walked into the main office of Salem Boarding School, a man who stood next to the main door randomly took my bags away

As I walked into the main office of Salem Boarding School, a man who stood next to the main door randomly took my bags away. I gasped at his sudden actions, but a woman's voice made me stop from hitting him.

"You're Isabella Swan aren't you?" How did she know my name?

"Yeah. I prefer Bella." She looked at me with a confused expression at first, then shrugged her shoulders and game me some paper.

"That's a map of the school. Your lessons are on the sheet underneath. Your room is number 192 on the top floor. You're sharing your room with Rosalie Hale. She's a nice girl. Anyway, the swimming pool is used only on Saturdays, the bar is for over 18's only and if you get sent to the principles office, it's usually your in bad trouble, or you've done a great thing. Goodbye, Bella." The woman then abruptly went back to the desk I assumed she was sitting at and started tapping the keys of the keyboard.

It took me a little while to move from my position, but when I did I moved swiftly _without _tripping up. _So far so good. _

I found my way towards my room that I shared with someone called _Rosalie Hale? _I hope the receptionist was right. I got to my floor and followed the corridor until I found room 192. I was just about to knock on the door, but it flew open and I saw a goddess with flowing blonde hair and a brilliant smile.

"You must be Bella!" She quickly pulled me into a hug. After she let me go I was a little exasperated but I recovered quickly.

"You must be Rosalie." Her smile grew even larger and she pulled me into the room.

"You know my name? Wow! Oh, call me Rose. I prefer it. And I guessed you preferred Bella. Am I right?"

"Yeah." I took a look round the room. "I really like the room. Did you decorate it?" The whole room was covered in random decorations and posters that were all perfectly positioned to make a kind of loud but subtle effect.

"I am always right! Oh yes I did this, but only with the help of Alice. Speaking of Alice. Where is she?" And right on cue, someone burst through the door.

Alice.

She had short spiky hair that made her look like a pixie almost. She was generally short too, shorter than me even, but you could tell you shouldn't get on her wrong side, she had that look about her.

"Hi!" Alice leaped on me and hugged me tightly. I then heard Rosalie sigh.

"Alice! Give her room to breathe!" Alice then dropped to the floor and gave Rosalie the most adorable puppy-dog eyes ever.

"Aww! Alice you look so cute when you do that!" Alice turned around and faced me. She looked so happy that she might explode.

"Yay! This means I can make Bella do whatever I want!" I stared at her in disbelief. I didn't say I would do her bidding.

"Bella, don't listen to Alice, she'd just hyper because she's got an extra person to shop with." Alice was jumping up and down like a mad woman.

"O-ok. I'll just go unpack. Which bed is mine?" Even though there were only two beds, they both looked completely the same so I couldn't tell which one was which.

"Yours is the one nearest the bathroom. Mines by the wardrobe." She smiled at me. Obviously she was the clothes type. For the next half an hour I unpacked and put a few things on show to remind me of home.

I pottered round the room, looking at the different things, when I realized that lessons were supposed to start straight away. I panicked.

"Rose? When do lessons start?" I asked her franticly and it seemed to confuse her. I really didn't want to be late on my first day.

"Umm, well. Lessons for seniors start at 10 but I think for juniors it's 9. Alice do your start lessons at 9?" Alice was still slightly bouncy from when I arrived.

"Yes we do! We should be going now anyway. What lesson you got first?" I looked at the paper with my timetable on. It pretty much repeated itself everyday apart from on Friday when I had the afternoon off.

"I've got English, then Maths. Ugh. Then Drama and French. And the last two lessons are Biology and History." I looked back up at Alice and Rosalie expecting them to be smiling but they weren't. Their mouths were hanging wide open in shock.

"Guys? What's wrong? Did I say something?" They were beginning to scare me now, as they stayed frozen. Rosalie was the first one to snap out of it.

"Bella. You have _exactly _the same lessons as someone we know. And I mean _exactly!_" I still didn't get why they were so shocked.

"It doesn't exactly matter. It's probably just coincidence." Alice suddenly snapped out of her trance and gave me a surprised look.

"It's coincidence that you have _exactly _the same lessons as my brother?" I still didn't get why they were so shocked.

"Bella," Rosalie began. "Our brother Edward is _the _most loneliest person in the world. He may say he isn't but he so is! He goes around the school with a bunch of girls _and _boys following him around helplessly. He does it just to keep up appearances but he's never kissed a girl _once. _And I know for a fact that me and Alice have both just worked out…"

"THAT YOU'RE PERFECT TOGETHER!" Alice screamed this at the top of her lungs. Woah…

"We have to go NOW!" Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. I had only just managed to grab my school bag, and before I knew it, we were outside my English class.

"Bella, you will go in and be nice. Okay?" I was still shocked by what they had said and I couldn't answer. Alice just decided to push me into the class and then she ran off. Luckily I wasn't too early or late and the teacher was getting things ready for the lesson. I walked up to him shyly, realizing I had a lot of eyes on me.

"Um, sir? My name's Isabella Swan, I'm new here." The teacher turned round to face me. He took one look at me and smiled.

"Yes, so you are. Please take a seat at the back. We're starting soon." I followed the teacher's orders and made my way to the back row.

I didn't trip over, _thank god, _but the amount of people that stared at me as I walked pass would have made me if I weren't concentrating so hard. I got to my desk and sat down on the seat closest to the window. Once the class had filled up, there still was an empty seat beside me.

That reminded me. Alice's brother was supposed to be in this class. Alice had rambled some stuff about him to me on the way, but they never told me his name.

Just as Mr. Stuart was about to start, a boy quickly walked into the room. Wait, that's no boy, more like man!

As he said his apologies to the teacher, both boys and girls goggled at him like he was some kind of god. He was attractive, I mean _really _attractive, and he looked one of those runaway models.

He then turned around walked towards his seat with his face down. He was either embarrassed at coming in late or at the whole class watching him. He lifted his face up as he walked past the row in front of me and looked towards his desk.

I guess he didn't expect me to be sitting there.

He froze on the spot and stared right into my eyes. Now I thought he looked amazing before, but his eyes, I mean w-o-w. His eyes were _beautiful. _I couldn't look away and neither could he it seemed. We were locked in this position for a minute, staring (or gazing in this case) at each other, not moving at all. The teacher's voice brought us back to the real world.

"Edward, _sit down _please." Both of us snapped out of our trance and he took his seat next to me.

_Edward was his name? Posh. _

I noticed that his seat was pretty close to mine; in fact it was almost touching. I looked over at him and he was focusing very hard on a book, his fists were clenched on the desk.

I looked at the title of the page that he was reading and it was a book on Chemistry. I quickly looked away before he noticed. Why would he read a chemistry book in English? Maybe he had a test? No, he can't have. He has the same classes as me. _Is he trying to distract himself? _My thoughts were intruded when I heard a soft, silky voice speak to me.

"Are you Isabella?" I turned my head to see his beautiful face not too far from mine. My breathing cut short and it took me a while to reply.

"Uh—um, yeah. I prefer Bella though." I had never stuttered before. _Weird. _

He didn't break the gaze, but he had a confused look on his face that bewildered me even more.

"What lessons have you got?" His question startled me, but I still answered.

"Apparently, the same as you." I quickly shut my mouth before I said anything else. He looked shocked, like he didn't believe me. "Check for yourself." I handed him the bit of paper that had my lessons on. He read the page quickly, his eyes getting wider and wider by the second.

"So you do. I guess I'm going to have to show you around then." His face then became filled with a sudden smug look like he was already planning ways of charming me. I glared at him and turned away.

_So he thought I was going to one of his followers at the click of his fingers?_ I hated people like that, I mean really hated.He's got no chance what so ever.

I was not about to be wooed by a gorgeous boy with beautiful eyes and… _BELLA! Stop! _Why was I thinking like this? _He will not make me act like this._ What a great way to start the day.

I took a glance at him and he looked confused. I quickly looked away and remembered what happened last time a boy like this tried and successfully wooed me. I refused to be hurt again. I couldn't trust anyone. Not even Rose or Alice.

The lesson carried on quietly and was very boring. Apart from the face that I had Adonis sitting mere centimeters away from me. I had done Taming of the Shrew a million times and practically knew it off by heart. I had tried to completely blank Edward throughout the entire lesson and I knew he was getting more and more annoyed as the lesson dragged on. _Hmm, _I thought, _I wonder if he's ever been rejected before? _

As soon as the bell went, Edward's chair went flying backwards and he stormed off. _Serves him right. _

One part of me said that ignoring him was the best thing I could do. The other part was defending him, telling me that he didn't know what he was already doing to me. I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I had never had them before so they weren't welcome. I picked up Edwards discarded chair and found his jacket underneath it. He definitely was in a rush to leave. I picked it up and pulled it up to my face instinctively. It smelled like heaven. I quickly moved my hands to my sides and walked out the class. I didn't want anyone to see me sniffing Edward's coat, especially not on my first day.

**Review!!**


	4. Missing Coat

**A/N: Hullo! Welcome to chapter 3. Now, things for Bella and Edward are just about starting to happen, but I've tried not to make it all too quick, I want this to be good :D Hope you like this chapter and please Review!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

* * *

Chapter 3 - Missing Coat

As I walked down the corridor with Edwards coat in my hand, people stared at me. I was guessing it was because I was new, but some part of me said it was because Edward Cullen's coat was in my hand.

I walked quickly to get to my math class faster. When I arrived, I went to the teacher and repeated what I had said to Mr. Stuart. I was told to sit at the front, but Edward was at the back so I definitely knew I wasn't going to go to the back, in front of everyone, just to give him his coat back.

I went to my desk and hid it under there so no one would see it. I swear though, from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward with his mouth wide open. _Idiot. _I smiled to myself and took my books out. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy tormenting Mr Popular.

The lesson, like the last one, dragged on and I couldn't help but remember Alice's short but slightly weird words. First in the room, before she dragged me out, she said about how nice he could be, and then outside English she said for me to be nice to him. How could I be? He was an arrogant, smug, show off who was apparently good at everything. Well that's my first impression of him anyway. I was determined not to get along with him, no matter how good-looking or nice he really can be.

The bell suddenly startled me and brought me back to the real world. I had to be quick so that Edward couldn't get his coat without looking like a stalker.

My bag was already packed and I threw it over my shoulder, picked up is coat and went out. I could hear his voice, asking people to move out the way, but some girl, who I think was called Lauren, stopped him.

I smiled to myself once again and carried on walking to the benches outside. Alice and Rose had told me to meet them there after lesson so that they could find out what happened between Edward and me. There wasn't going to be a lot to talk about.

I arrived at the benches and found Rose, Alice and two other boys in deep conversation. I walked towards them, suddenly nervous about what they would say when they realized I had Edward's coat in my hand. _Crap. _I was about a meter away from the table when Alice spotted me.

"Bella! Where were you? You have so much to tell us! OH! Whose coat is that? Is that designer?" As soon as she mentioned the coat, it was behind my back in a split second and Alice noticed. She made me sit down, in between the two boys like she was about to interrogate me when Rose stopped her. _I love you so much Rose. _

"Alice. Don't you think we should introduce the guys to Bella?" Rosalie's voice was very authoritative I was impressed.

"Yeah we need introducing you know. I was starting to feel left out." The humongous guy next to me put on a pout and looked towards Alice. At first he looked big and scary, but he really just is a _very _big baby. I laughed at his pout.

"Oh yeah sorry. Bella that is Emmett," She pointed at the big guy next to me and he hugged me. "He's Rose's boyfriend. The other guy is Jasper who is my boyfriend and I love him very much. Anyway, SPILL!" I quickly said hi to Jasper after I had caught my breath from Emmett's bear hug and then turned and glared at Alice.

"There is nothing to spill Alice. Nothing happened." She stared at me for a while then came back with something.

"But why have you got his coat?" Damn I knew she would notice. I blushed a little at first but regained my composure. Like I said, I was not going to like this boy.

"He was getting annoyed at me because I was ignoring him. It serves him right Mr. Popular. But anyway, he got so angry that as soon as the bell went, his chair was on the floor and he was out the door. I then picked up his chair and found his jacket." Alice was about to burst out something but I stopped her. "In math, Edward sits at the back and me at the front. I wasn't going to give it to him in front of the whole class. He got caught by someone called Lauren anyway." I snickered at the last bit.

The others looked like they had just been slapped.

"Bella? You do know you're the first girl in the history of his _existence _to practically turn him down? And you are right, he does flaunt his popularity a bit too much but he's never been with anyone so don't be too mean." As Jasper made his way through the sentence his face became more and more thoughtful. He was obviously a more mature guy then some of the others. He seemed to think his words through a lot more.

I myself then thought over Jaspers words. So he was popular but lonely? How did that work out? _Bella remember you don't care. _Right, I don't care. _Don't I? _

Great, I was questioning myself. I already despised Edward and he had only said a few words to me. I had never felt so out of control before. _Stupid, good for nothing, amazing GOD! _Right that was it. No more complementing. I wouldn't let this get to me. I couldn't.

After we left the topic of Edward, we didn't talk much. Rose and Alice talked amongst themselves and me, Jasper and Emmett chatted a little but not much. As the bell rang, I groaned. Oh yes, another lesson with Edward. (Heavy sarcasm there.) Everyone rolled his or her eyes apart from Emmett. He was grinning broadly at me, obviously seeing something else in my groaning.

"You really hate Edward don't you?" His smile didn't falter as he said this.

"What do you think Emmett?" It was a rhetorical question but he still answered.

"I wouldn't know Bella cuz you're still looking after his coat even though you don't like him and think he's arrogant." I stared at him, no I down right _glared _at him. He thought I liked Edward, even though I kept saying all those things. Emmett was either deaf or just plain annoying; he was as bad as Alice. I shook my head as he laughed at my stare. He was _so _going to pay.

I walked towards my next lesson, remembering that it was Drama and my mood got worse almost instantly. I had heard from Alice that Miss Brooke liked pairings but girl and boy pairings. It didn't seem so bad at first but Alice then said that Miss Brooke chose the pairs.

I stopped just outside the classroom and took a deep breath. Remember, calm and collected. I then opened the door and found myself in a huge drama studio with lights and _everything_. I took a step in a found people had taken their shoes and jackets off and where sitting on the floor, spread out in a random order. I walked over to the only desk in the room and found the teacher sitting there, reading a script looking very excited. _Please tell me that that is for someone else._

"Miss Brooke? I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here." She looked up from her script and practically beamed at me.

"Perfect!" She squealed. Everyone in the room looked round. I blushed a deep shade of red and moved my head away from all of the staring faces.

"Um, miss? What's so perfect?" She could obviously tell that I was nervous; my hands were a little shaky from her outburst.

"My dear, you are exactly what I was looking for! Now take off your shoes and jacket and sit on the floor next to Mr. Cullen. You know who that is don't you?" I slowly nodded my head and scanned the room for Edward. He was in the corner of the room, looking at the floor, fuming. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was still annoyed with me.

My smile vanished as I remembered that when Miss Brooke made you sit with a boy, you were their partner for life practically. I sighed and slowly shrugged off my bag, shoes and jacket. I was about to put Edwards coat on the floor, _I had completely forgotten that I had it, _but a soft hand caught my own hand before it released his coat.

"I'll take that _thank you._" He finished his sentence with a cold tone.

"Yes Edward, you're welcome that I decided to pick your jacket up for you _and _return it to you. You're so very welcome." My voice was dripping with sarcasm and I couldn't help but snicker. I turned round and saw him trying not to smile. He obviously didn't hate me that much.

_Bella stop! You can't, you cannot; you MUST not trust him. It'll happen again. _My mind was right. I can't trust him. As soon as I thought it, my insides burned. To be honest I didn't know why, but I had a feeling it was something to do with Edward. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I sat down next to Edward. My mind had only been fighting for a few hours and I was already fed up. I desperately wanted to know more about Edward, but I didn't want anything to happen either. I was too _scared _to get to know him_. _

"Bella? Are you all right? You look like your thinking too hard." I couldn't help but smile. Once again, half of my mind screamed in protest, but the other half jumped with joy at this new, _caring_ person.

"Sorry Edward, about earlier. I was being a bitch, but I'd rather tell you later, not now." He seemed happy with my answer and moved a little bit closer to me. I had about 15 pairs of eyes on me but I didn't care. My head was hurting. _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? 'I'LL TELL YOU LATER' ARE YOU CRAZY? _That side of my head was ablaze with fury. _Yes at last. You're telling someone! He is the one he is the one!_ The other side of my head felt a little bit like Alice and was just as bad as the other one.

I gave up with rubbing my temples and looked up at the clock. Miss Brooke, apparently, started her lessons 5 minutes after the bell to let people get here in time. I myself thought it was a crazy idea but I suppose this was Miss Brooke.

I then brought my knees up, wrapped my arms around them and rested my head on my knees. I breathed in deeply but it was cut short when I felt someone's cold fingers rubbing at my temples. I accidentally let out a deep but fairly loud sigh and heard a musical chuckle come from beside me.

"Feel good?" His voice was smooth and comforting and it helped my head.

"Mmhmm." Was all I could say. It felt more than good. It felt _amazing._ For once I didn't care if I could trust him; I just wanted to relax, even if it was for about 2 minutes. I then felt his fingers lightly move down my face and down my neck. I shivered slightly, with pleasure. Now I _really _didn't give a damn.

His hands trailed further down until he reached the bottom of back. He took his hands away and I looked up. He really looked like a god all of a sudden and I couldn't help but smile. It was a weak smile, but it made him smile too; a beautiful crooked smile that dazzled me for a bit.

My mind rapidly kicked back in, but it didn't start an argument.It obviously enjoyed that as much as I did. _Well it would do because it is you! _Seriously, am I going mad?

Miss Brooke cleared her throat and got everyone's attention. The script she was holding earlier was held in both her hands in front of her. She had that type of grin that would even make the toughest jock scared of what she was about to reveal. One quick glance at Edward told me something bad was going to happen. Something _real _bad.

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Forced Auditions

**A/N: YAY CHAPTER 4!! Lol, anyway, hope you like this chapter and please please PLEASE review! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! xD**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Forced Auditions

"Right class. I have _finally _got everything together for my special announcement." The class broke into murmurs and whispers. Edward and I however were silent; I still didn't want to talk to him _too _much. Miss Brooke shushed the class and she carried on.

"Now before I tell you all, this is part of the curriculum and I can't change anything apart from what _thing _we'll do. The whole school is involved in this and everyone is going to be auditioned. Don't even think about skipping class because the auditions are today. They are in fact here and also _now._" In unison, the whole class groaned, including Edward and me this time. Joy, we were doing a play.

"Wait, I have given the game away. Oh well I was about to tell you anyway. This school is going to do a performance of _Moulin Rouge_!" Once again, Edward and I copied each other's moves. We both froze. I had no idea why he froze, but I most certainly knew why I did.

No matter how much I didn't want to be, I was a great singer. I didn't like to admit it, but other people used to tell me. And those other people included my whole family and my past schools. I seriously could not believe this. And we all had to _try. _Even if I didn't try I would still sing perfectly. _Damn it I hate my voice so much. _

I turned and looked at Edward. Surprisingly, he was looking straight back at me with a look of disbelief on his face. I still had no clue why but I guessed he hated plays as much as I did.

"People! Silence please! Now, you will, one at a time might I add, come into my office and you'll be given a script and a few song words. If you don't know them then I'll play it for you first so you know what it sounds like. We will be doing this in alphabetical order so first is Peter. Please follow me."

Peter was a tall, lanky boy who I didn't know. He followed Miss Brooke nervously into her room and the door was shut. No one even bothered to listen because we all knew her room was soundproof.

Both Edward and I sat in silence, and so did most of the class until Peter came out. When he finally did, he told us that it wasn't too bad so everyone relaxed, apart from Edward and me. Again.

The next few people slowly filtered in and out and then when Edwards name was called, I didn't expect him to be so eager to go to her office. Maybe he wanted to get it over and done with? I really didn't know, _and you don't care Bella! _Oh great, talking to myself, AGAIN!

My head was throbbing because of the miniature war in my head and I was about to stand up and walk outside but I stopped because I heard the door of Miss Brooke's office open. Edward came marching out with an expression of utter hatred on his face. It wasn't that it wasn't enough to make me laugh; it was because there was so _much_ hatred in his face that it made me stop.

He marched towards me and sat down next to me. I turned to face him and ask what was wrong but he gave me a look and I got the idea; he didn't want to talk about it. Now I was really nervous. My head was screaming with the never-ending argument and Edward was livid next to me and it wasn't even laughable.

People seemed to go in and out of Miss Brooke's office much more quickly now and I didn't even notice that half an hour had gone by when she called my name. I turned to Edward before I stood up, but he was still angry. I quickly looked away before anyone noticed and made my way to her dreaded office.

"Bella! I've been looking forward to your audition." She said this immediately after I closed the door. I then walked towards her desk and stood in front of it, waiting for what to say and sing. There really wasn't any point on her giving me anything to read off of, as I knew the film off by heart and all the songs. It was a shameful thing to admit, but it was my favorite film ever.

"Now Bella, I'm not even going to bother to make you read, because I know you're great at it." Ok? She carried on.

"So can you sing me the beginning and chorus of One Day I'll Fly Away please? End at 'dreaming ends'." As she spoke she handed me the words even though I didn't need them. I looked down and found the highlighted part. I cleared my throat and began to sing.

_Follow the night,  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin,  
To live again? _

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday.  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends._

I couldn't help it, but I carried on singing the rest of it.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends _

_One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away_

When I had finished, Miss Brooke's mouth was wide open. She also had a tear in her eye. Like I said, _I hate my voice._

"Bella, t-that was beautiful. I've found our Satine." What? No, no, no, I wasn't going to be a lead role in a major play. I couldn't! It was only the third lesson and I was already involved in a school play!

"Miss Brooke, I can't be Sat-" I was cut off by Miss Brooke's voice.

"Bella, you _have _to. You are meant to be the part. You are _meant _to perform with Edward." _Edward? No! I definitely can't do this. No! _My mind had just exploded. Edward was going to be Christian? Oh my god. I couldn't speak. At all. Miss Brooke just smiled at me, like she was proving her point.

"Bella, go to Edward and tell him you've got the part. I told him he has the part and that he should be expecting someone to tell him who Satine his. You can tell him for me dear. I want you two to practice the songs together, even the song where Christian sings 'Your song'. Now go, I need to audition the other people. You and Edward may leave early." As soon as she finished, I walked, more like marched, out of the room. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards Edward.

"Edward, Miss Brooke said that we could leave early. Hurry up." Edward looked shocked.

"You got the pa-" He started but I cut him off.

"Yes and I'm annoyed. Can we go now?" Edward immediately got up; got his stuff and we left the room together. As soon as we were out of earshot of Drama, he grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner. My back was against the wall and he was standing not even a foot away.

"You got the part?" He looked like he was about to explode.

"Well since when where you ever a singer?" I retaliated. I hated being blamed for something I didn't do.

"I-I, it doesn't matter! We can't work together. Especially with you ignoring me all the time! Why do you even do that?" I really couldn't help but yell at him now.

"Well, Mr. Popular, I have only known you for a few hours and you already act like an arrogant, smug, big-headed bastard! No wonder I want to ignore you!" Ok maybe it was a little melodramatic but I didn't care. _He didn't know anything he knew nothing about me! _

I looked him right in the eye and my breathing caught. I looked down at my feet, sighed, and looked back up. His eyes were full of anger and sorrow. I could tell he was about to say something but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Edward, stop before you say the wrong thing. I've known you for about half a day and you're already assuming things. You don't know _anything._ I can't be friends with you, it's too hard." He spoke before I could stop him.

"Then for god sake Bella tell me! I want to be friends with you and I can't if you won't tell we what is so wrong." Now he really did look sad. I had a feeling he was sadder for me then himself. "You said you would tell me later." A small smile spread across my face but it wasn't the funny kind of humor. It was more of an 'I'm-using-your-own-words-so-you-have-to-tell-me' humor. **(LOL)**

"Edward, I-I'll," I looked away from him and stared at the wall. It was hard trying to tell him, I mean no one else knew what happened apart from Charlie. At that moment I felt really scared of what was going to happen. I didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to lose anybody again. But I wanted to tell him; I felt a weird _need _to tell him. _Jeez what a first day it's been so far._

Then, I felt Edward's warm fingers touch my face. It felt weird but in a good way. I didn't notice at first, but Edward's breathing became uneven and I looked up. His eyes were soft and he looked in control, so why was his breathing like that?

"You'll what Bella?" His voice was barely a whisper now. His face was close to mine and I could feel his breath against my face. Surprisingly, it made me fell calm and more relaxed.

"I-I'll get hurt again. I'll lose her again." These words made my eyes fill with tears and I couldn't hold it in. No matter how much I wanted to hold these tears in, the ones I had only spilled once for my mum, I couldn't. It was impossible when you had someone like Edward in front of you

As soon as he saw me crying, he pulled me into a hug. It wasn't a hug you would give a friend or a family member, it expressed more than that. His hand was on the small of my back and the other stroking my hair. All I could do then was wrap my arms around his torso and cry into his chest. It felt so right; I don't think I could break away.

It was only the first day and I was crying already. I knew for a fact that this was stupid, but it felt like it was the right time and place. We stood there like that for a little while. I wanted so badly to tell him everything so that he could understand, but I kept a promise that I would never tell anyone because I wouldn't be able to stand the sympathy.

Once I'd cried my full, I slowly pulled away from his warm arms and leaned against the wall. I looked at his face and his eyes were full of sorrow, for _my _sorrow.

"Bella, it hurts me to see you like this. I've known you for only a short period of time, but the amount of different emotions I've felt since I saw you were, well, unbelievable. I really don't know what's happened but I want you to trust me."

"Edward, I can't. It's too hard, too much of a risk." I wanted so badly for this conversation to end now. I didn't like people who pushed me and pushed me until they got an answer, even if they were being nice about it. I had to get away from Edward before I got angry.

"Bella, please tell me. I want to help." That's it. I had had enough of this back at home and I do NOT want it here.

"Edward, just leave me alone! You don't and you won't understand!" Before he could say anything, I ran down the corridor towards my room. I never knew I could run this fast without tripping over, but I had to think too soon.

I tripped over a crack in the pavement and went flying along the path. I put my hands out to protect me for when I fell over but it didn't do any good. I landed with a loud thump and a crack, rolled over and stopped. Ow. I tried to move my right arm but it was too painful. _Great I've broken my writing arm! _

The pain started to kick in and my whole body was sore. I tried to sit up but my stomach seared with pain and I could smell blood. _Shit, it's opened up again. _I lay back down again and the pain was unbearable. I let out a scream of pain and tears started pouring out of my eyes. _Shit, crap, shit, crap. _There were no other words I could use.

"Bella? Bella! Bella what happened? Are you okay? Oh crap, Bella calm down, you're alright, it's ok." I felt someone's warm hands against my forehead and cheeks.

"Somebody get some help!" I opened my eyes slightly, trying to fight the pain and saw an angel looking down at me. That was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious.

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	6. Edward Sings

**Hello!! I am so so so so so (etc) SORRY for not updating any sooner! Life's been hectic with my GCSE's and all BUT here is another chapter for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (unfortunately...)****Chapter 5 - Edward Sings**

* * *

I woke up to a bright white light shining in my eyes. At first I thought I was in heaven, but when I heard a beeping sound I realized I was in hospital. _Crap. _I closed my eyes then opened them again.

"Bella? Oh Bella are you okay?" Rosalie's soft voice sounded like an angel singing. _Maybe I was in heaven. _I moved my head up and saw Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and surprisingly Edward. The whole Cullen family had come to visit me. I felt honored.

"What happened to me?" I guessed the reason why I mumbled was because of the all the drugs they had given me. My whole body was pretty numb at the moment. I looked at all of them, waiting for an answer. Then Edward spoke up, but generally slowly. Maybe he thought I wouldn't understand him. Idiot.

"Well I think you fell over because when I found you, you were lying on the floor, s-screaming in pain." You could tell he didn't like saying what happened, but he carried on nonetheless. "The doctor said that you've broken you're right arm and you have a few scrapes and bruises on your side." Edward looked like he was supposed to say something else but he didn't.

"There was a scar on your stomach wasn't there? Well when you fell, you landed on that and you're arms and the force of the fall made it burst or something. The doctors could only stitch it up but they didn't know what caused it in the first place so they didn't give anything for the pain in case something else happened." Alice burst this all out in a rush. All of them were obviously concerned for my health but I guess they wanted to know what the scar was too.

"Tell the doctor it's a gunshot and knife wound in one." I mumbled the words again but everyone heard.

Alice mouthed 'oh my god' while Rose put her hand to her mouth. Emmett and Jasper stayed still, their faces shocked and concerned. Edward looked like he had just had the breath knocked out of him. His eyes were wide and his hands, which were on the end of the bed, were trembling.

The first one to come out of their shocked state was Jasper and he went straight to the doctor. I watched them and saw the doctor's face when Jasper told him what my wound was. The doctor came straight over and turned to everyone else.

"I need to have a word with Miss Swan in private. Only one of you can stay." Before anyone could even think of an answer, Edward beat all of them to it.

"I'll stay." Edwards's voice was full of authority and finality. No one questioned him and they all left. The doctor took a seat next to my bed and turned to me.

"So Miss Swan, this was a gunshot _and _a knife wound?" The doctor looked slightly skeptical but I knew he would believe it.

"Yeah. I got it when my mum died." It was hard to say these things but I knew I had to, even if it was in front of Edward.

"Okay. Now with this information I can treat the slight infection and pain. Were you cut then shot Miss Swan?" It was very hard to have to go back to those memories but it was true. I was cut down, and then shot to make sure I was dead, although, it didn't kill me. It missed my stomach by a centimeter. I nodded at the doctor's question and he scribbled something on his clipboard he was holding.

"May I ask Miss Swan, how is it you have a _well muscled_ stomach when you have such an injury?" I quickly looked over at Edward and saw a flicker of a smile cross his face. It made me angry knowing that he found this amusing. The many years I had to spend exercising so that my stomach would heal properly. I turned back to the doctor, reluctant to share my answer.

"I-I was told by my doctor in Washington that I had to keep exercising my stomach and belly to help it heal. It was over a 3-year period so I built it up slowly. It hurt at first but I found that it helped." After I finished, the doctor scribbled one last thing on his clipboard, smiled at me then left. I rested my head back on the pillow, knowing that if I tried to move it would hurt.

I thought my scar would have healed in at least 3 years but it still looked fresh every time I had a shower. That was why I always wore a bandage around my body; it protected it from things. _Obviously, not flying across the path then falling in a heap on the pavement! _I sighed deeply and decided to let my thoughts wander. I had nothing better to do, as I knew it was going to be too painful to move anywhere. Why, when I hadn't even been in school for a whole day, did I have to be in hospital already? It's ridiculous. I'm ridiculous. I didn't notice straight away, but I realized Edward was talking to me.

"So you have a _muscled _stomach do you? I mean, like a six pack?" I couldn't believe him. He was laughing at my accident that nearly ended two lives.

"It's none of your business _Cullen!_" I finally resorted to his last name. He was making me so angry it was unbearable. Edward looked taken aback by the venom in my voice. He then, for the millionth time, had a look of anger on his face and stormed out of the room. The others filed back in and took their seats around me. Rosalie held one of my hands as if it were to help the pain. It didn't at all but it was nice to know that she was worried for me. Once I'd calmed down enough, I laid my head back down on the pillow and fell asleep.

The rest of the week went by slowly with nothing much happening. I was aloud to leave on Friday because my scar was supposed to heal enough to move around. But, just as I thought, I wasn't aloud out until Saturday as my scar was a little _too _painful.

When I did leave on Saturday, my dad picked me up and I was very happy when he did. I had wanted to see him since I left him on Monday but I knew I couldn't. The amount of questions he asked was unbearable. I ended up shushing him because it annoyed me too much.

"Dad, will you please stop. You're giving me a headache, and anyway I'm going to be late for class."

"Uh, Bella? You're not aloud to go to class for a month. It's too risky, although, you are aloud to practice for the play. It was announced by your teacher while you were away and Alice told me." My dad knew? Oh dear. I was doomed for all eternity. And all the Cullen's knew. Rose and Alice were going to ask me _so many questions. _

Once my dad dropped me off outside my room, we said goodbye and I made my way inside and towards the comfy sofa. My stomach only slightly hurt now, but it was less painful when I was sitting.

"Bella! Sit down now!" Alice had grabbed me by my arm, and pulled me to the sofa. She then gently settled me down in case my stomach hurt too much, which it didn't, and sat herself down next to me.

"Alice where's Rose?"

"Oh she's with Emmett and Jasper. But at the moment, you have got to tell me what happened before you hurt yourself!" I couldn't believe she wanted to ask this.

"Why don't you ask _Mr. Popular_? He would know." Alice looked at me with an, 'I knew he was lying' look and turned back to me.

"Yeah I asked him but he didn't say anything. Now tell me! I want to know!" Alice sounded like a whining baby now. I reluctantly gave in to her puppy dog eyes and recalled the events from when Edward and I left, to when I stormed out and tripped over. When I was finished, Alice looked deep in thought, as if she was making a decision.

"Are you still doing the play?" Why that question?

"I suppose I still have to. Why—" I couldn't finish my sentence as Alice talked over me.

"Oh well that's fine then. You and Edward have to practice soon, though Edward doesn't need to. He has seen _Moulin Rouge _a million times already and probably knows it by heart." _He likes it too? _Well there's something new you learn everyday. I stopped Alice before she could say anything more.

"Alice, I will practice with _Edward _tomorrow if I have to. But for now I need to err do other things." I didn't actually need to do anything; I just didn't want to be near Edward. I didn't even want to say his name.

"Oh don't worry Bella. Edward is here now. You're going to practice and I'm going to see Rose. Bye!" And with that, Alice jumped off the sofa and skipped out of the room. Just as she left, Edward came out from the bathroom. This wasn't going to go well.

"Bella. Feeling any better?" Edwards's voice was cold but was concerned too. I still refused to be nice to him. For god sake he _laughed _at me.

"I was until you came in." I knew it was harsh but how _dare _he laugh about my scar. All those memories... I shuddered at the thought. Edward didn't become angry this time. He was sad.

"Bella please. I want to be nice to you but you're just so cold." Did he just say that? _I am cold? He thinks I am cold? _Someone just went _too _far.

"I'm cold? You're the one that laughed at my scar. Laughed at my mothers' death!" I was livid at this point and nothing could stop me now. I stood up, but too quickly as my stomach seared with pain. I was about to collapse back on the sofa but Edwards arms wrapped around me before I fell. His face was inches from mine.

"I never laughed at that Bella. I just found it funny that you had a _toned _stomach." Edward settled me down gently and stood in front of me. I was now determined to stay silent. He was making fun of me so I ignored him. _Evil, arrogant, smug..._

"Bella what can I do to prove it to you I want to be your friend?" He turned around so that he wasn't facing me and at the same time I scoffed at his question. It would take a lot for him to convince me even a little bit. I tried not to laugh, but even if I did, it would've been drowned out by Edward's sudden voice.

"_My gift is my song, and this ones for you_."

Edward's voice was like an angel. It stopped everything in me; my laugh, my thoughts, even my heartbeat.

"_And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It maybe quite simple but, now that it's done. Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world._"

As Edward sang the last line, he turned around to face me with a smile on his face. He then carried on.

"_Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss. Well some of the verses well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, keep it turned on._"

He smile had grown bigger, probably due to the fact that I had a big grin on my face too.

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue! And well the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest diamonds I've ever seen!_"

Edward then gently pulled me up so that our faces were now close together. I felt his warm, intoxicating breath on my skin and I couldn't help but feel elated. He was a wonderful singer and he smelt so good, I couldn't help but be happy.

"_And you can tell everybody, this is your song! It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. I hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

He put his hands gently on my shoulders and bent down so my face was level with his.

"_Hope you don't mind I hope you don't mind that I put down in words"_

He paused and gazed deeply into my eyes. My heart was beating rapidly and I couldn't control it. I didn't want to feel this feeling, not now not ever, but I did. And it felt _amazing._

"How wonderful life is now you're in the world." Instead of finishing like the song did, he finished with a whisper that made my heart melt.

In just that moment, all the words he sung were all, unmistakably, true.

* * *

**Review please!! Oh and I'm gonna ask this on all my stories:**

**If Edward, Jasper and Emmett were the band Busted, (d'you remember them? xD) who would they be in it? So who would be Charlie, James and Matt outa the Cullen Trio? So please give me your opinions and please review!! **


End file.
